Team Fortress Academy season 2
by spellboy555
Summary: BE SURE TO READ SEASON 1 FIRST! A new threat has been discovered against the Team Fortress Crew, but are they as hostile as they seem? Be sure to read and review! Rated T for use of alcohol and drug use and mild language.


Team Fortress Academy: Blue Trust

(Season 2, if not read go read season 1!)

Chapter 1: Blue Discovery

It has been a month since the defeat of the robots and everyone was living happy lives except for the Sniper, who is having his room cleaned due to graffiti for the fifth time of the week.

"Any idea whose been doing this?" Scout asked, worried that the graffiti might appear in his dorm room.

Sniper tried to remember the figure he saw on his way to his dorm a month ago.

"There was someone leaving my dorm, but he wasn't from the academy." Sniper said as he rubbed his head. "I was just too tired to chase after him, but what information I do have is that he was wearing blue clothes."

"Blue clothes huh?" Scout asked. "Let's just check the security feed, there's bound to be some answers there."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sniper asked himself.

They made their way to the security room with the Demoman watching the security feed through the security cameras while drinking his alcohol.

"Hey Demo, is it okay if we check out the security feed tapes?" Scout asked.

"Aye! Just don't break anything again." Demoman said with his glaring eye.

"I swear it was a mechanical error!" Scout yelled.

"I call bullcrap!" Demoman yelled, taking another swig of alcohol.

"Whatever." Scout said as he took the tape from the cabinet. "Got it!"

Scout popped the tape right into the VCR and began to watch the tape with the Sniper. Eventually, they saw a man that looked exactly like Sniper but with a blue shirt.

"Well, he sure does look like you." Scout said.

"But what does he possibly have against me?" Sniper asked.

"Beat's me, but at least we know who to keep an eye out for." Scout said. "I think we should ask around the academy to see who knows who he is."

"Sounds like a plan." Sniper said, taking the tape out of the VCR.

They ventured outside into the academy campus and asked around if they had seen that mysterious blue shirted man. Unfortunately, no results. They had decided to just give up until they were approached by the Pyro.

"I heard you guys were looking for a guy that looks like Sniper but blue?" Pyro asked with a muffled voice.

"Yeah, you know where to find him?" Scout asked with excitement.

"Yes, just follow me." Pyro said with a muffled voice yet again.

Scout and Sniper were excited that they finally had a lead and followed Pyro without hesitation. They were walking on the streets of the city until they had reached an abandoned warehouse.

"You sure this is the right place Pyro?" Scout asked. "This doesn't look alike a place a doppelganger would hang out."

All of a sudden, the Pyro was engulfed in smokes and appeared the Spy, but in a blue suit.

"I am positive." The blue Spy said with a crooked smile.

Someone with intense speed zoomed past Sniper and Scout and tied them up. Once they were tied up, it was revealed that it was Scout, but in a blue shirt.

"Better luck next time chucklenuts." The blue Scout said with a smile.

"You can't be me! I'm me!" Scout yelled with confusion.

The entire crew of the academy was standing right before their very eyes, but in blue uniforms.

"What the hell is going on here? What do you want from us?" Sniper asked.

"We do not want anything from you." The blue Spy said. "We merely just want to take your place in the academy."

"And pulling graffiti pranks in our dorms is the best way to get rid of us?" Sniper asked, amused at their idiocy.

"I admit, we aren't the smartest bunch, considering we were merely used as test subjects." Blue Spy said with a sigh.

"Test subjects?" Sniper asked.

"You mean you aren't aware of the tests taken place at Mann Co. 8 years ago?" blue Spy asked.

"I can't say I do." Sniper said with a shocked face. "Please, tell me."

The blue Spy sat on a crate and began to tell the tale of the tests that took place 8 years ago at Mann. Co.


End file.
